Straw-Hat Pirates in Valoran?
by TheYordleMaster
Summary: When the Straw Hat Pirates were separated and sent to a world where citizens there don't know who they are or what the Grand Line is, how will each of them survive and will they ever reunite to get back to the Grand Line?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so don't expect it to be good. If you guys like it, I'll be happy to do more. I do not own One Piece or League of Legends. All rights belong to Eiichiro Oda and Riot.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day on the Grand Line and the Straw Hat Pirates were relaxing after recruiting Brook, the skeletal musician, and escaping Thriller Bark. Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Chopper were all sitting at the rail of the ship fishing. Luffy and Usopp had fishing rods while Chopper and Brook had nets. Zoro was sleeping at the tree while the rest of the crew, Nami, Robin, Sanji and Franky, were all eating and drining tea together.

"Oi, Nami!" called out Luffy," when are we going to reach the Fishman Island?"

"Just be a little patient," responded Nami," we're gonna be there soon."

"Fishmen...mermaids? Ahh, mermaids. 3." sighed Sanji. Just the thought of seeing them made his eyes pumping out in a shape of a heart." We'll finally see those beautiful mermaids. 333"

Zoro looked at him with one eye before going back to sleep.

" UGGGHHHH," moaned Luffy," this is boring. Sanji, can you make us some food?"

" Wait a moment," Usopp said as he looked through his goggles," I see a school of fish up ahead"

Brook and Chopper were smiling in excitement while Luffy was seen at his post again hoping to catch something to eat.

"OOHH, it's coming right towards us!" Luffy said in awe.

Nami walked over to where the four of them were sitting. " Something seems off,"she muttered." The school of fish swam past the Thousand Sunny. " WAIT!" cried out Luffy who was hoping to catch something to eat. Zoro then woke up from his nap and looked at the sky.

" Wait, aren't those..."he paused. Soon, dark black clouds began to fill the sky and the sea below them began to form many whirlpools. Then, many upward streams starting coming out of the pools and surrounded the Thousand Sunny. Sanji tried steering the wheel but it wouldn't work. Many streams were aiming for the ship and Zoro, Brook, Franky, Luffy, and Sanji did their best to fend off the currents aiming for them, but the streams proved to much for them. One by one, each stream washed away done crew member at a time.

" Zoro! Nami, Brook! Sanji! Usopp,! Chopper! Robin!" cried out Luffy. It wasn't until he himself was washed away by the streams leaving Franky alone on the ship. The ship was then caught by one of the whirlpools and sank down.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I know it's short but I'm new at this. Feel free to review and tell me if I can improve it in any way. Thx ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna try my best to make longer chapters when I get the time to. School isn't exactly easy for me. Anyways, the setting for this chapter is gonna be ...drumroll please... My favorite... Bandle City, city of the yordles and also known to be the home of the Satan Teemo XD. Jk, Teemo is my champion and I will never do anything to offend him. Yea...let's just get to the story. I do not own One Piece or League of Legends. All rights go Eiichiro Oda and Riot.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Bandle City, town of the yordles. Male yordles are usually furry and female yordles have a variety of skin color. Outside of the town, a small looking raccoon-like animal with a blue nose laid wet and unconscious in the forest glade around him. He is seen with a big pink hat with antlers sticking out and a small white X on it. He is seen a small blue backpack on him with a white X also on his bag. A hum could be heard around the woods and it became louder as it approach the half-dead reindeer. A girl with long wavy, purple hair, pale skin, green eyes, wore a tall witch-like hat, and a long magical staff in one handcame out of one of the bush or brush(whatever how people call it) with a pink fairy floating besides her. She suddenly stopped humming and approach the raccoon.

" Hmm," sighed the yordle," I never seen a yordle or animal like him before. It doesn't seem like anyone else is around." She looked around in confusion and shrugged. With nothing else to do, she shouted out," Transmogulate!" With the wave of her staff, Chopper was them transformed into a small squill, a two-tailed animal. She picked him up and carried him away into the forest.

* * *

The small raccoon finally began to gain back his consciosness and found himself lying down on a soft bed. He heard a high pitch humming in the room. He looked to his right to see a purple girl, about the same size as him, and some sort of floating pixie looking through his medical bag.

" These are interesting and strange things you got in here," she said.

The small raccoon, who was deeply frightened with his eyeballs sticking out, got out of bed and frantically look around trying to find a place to hide.

" W-where am I?" Asked the scared raccoon," and who are you and that thing floating next to you? And stop looking through my bag!"

" Oh, sorry." apologized the purple yordle," My name is Lulu and this is my friend, Pix. Please to meet you. You're in my house in the forest. Who are you?"

" My name is Tony Tony Chopper and I am the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates.

" Tony, eh. And you're part of a pirate crew?"

" That's right. And why are you living all the way out here? Isn't there a town nearby?"

" First, I never heard of your pirate crew before. Second, I was forced to leave when the parents of my homeland didn't approve of me turnimg their kids into plants and animals when playing hide-and-seek in the woods."

" WOW!" exclaimed the amazed Chopper," What kind of devil fruit did you eat the gain that kind of power?"

Lulu looked at him in confusion. " Devil fruit? What is that?"

" You don't know? Devil fruits are known as the treasures of the sea. They grant whoever eats it a certain type of power but takes their ability to swim."

" Well that seems stupid. A lot of people I know have magical powers without consuming those fruits, espicially people in the League of Legends so I don't know who would do something as stupid aa that."

" Well, I ate the devil fruit called the Hito Hito no Mi. It gives me the abiity to transform into a human and and back to a reindeer."

" Reindeer? I thought you were some kind raccoon or something."

" RACCOON?" Chopper asked in frustration as he transformed into his human form,"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT DAMMIT! IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH I'M MISTAKEN FOR A PET!"

Lulu was surprised my Chopper sudden change in appearance. " Whoa...amazing. But please calm down. I don't want to turn you into a cupcake."

" Cupcake?" Chopper asked as he transformed back into his hybrid form. " You can do that to?"

" I can do a lot of things besides transforming other things."

" By the way, you said you know people who have powers in the League of Legends. What is that?"

Lulu ignored his question. " So... where did you come from? I found you lying unconscious in the forest."

" Oh! That's right. Me and my friends were traveling to Fishman Island until we were swallowed up by whirlpools and flying water streams. Then we all got separated."

" Well, I think I can help you find your friends. Follow me, we're going to Bandle City."

* * *

Lulu and Chopper are seen walking through the city. Chopper looked around the city, amazed by exotic species around him. There were ones were a bit furry like him and ones who had odd skin color like Lulu. They had some advanced technology that Chopper had never seen before. There was a a furry blue one fixing a machine that looked somewhat like a controllable robot and a blue-skin girl with white hair holding a giant cannon-like weapon.

' These are the strangest things ever.' Chopper thought.

Lulu then decided to go ahead and started skipping. Chopper tried keeping up and transformed into his reindeer counterpart.

" Whoa!" exclaimed Lulu," so this is your reindeer form, huh? I guess this so-call Devil Fruit might not be as bad as I thought."

" Yeah! Isn't it amazing?" asked the proud Chopper.

" Meh. I know a someone who can transform into a cougar and can still swim."

" By the way, can you stop skipping so fast. I'm getting tired."

" Well, I prefer skipping. :D."

Chopper then slowed down and started to walk. 'I wonder how the others are doing.' he thought.

" Hey, Lulu. Do you have any friends? Well, besides Pix."

Lulu finally came into a stop. " Well...I do have a friend named Veigar, but he's a little..."

" Little what?"

" Let's just say twisted for now. But I wouldn't recommend you meeting him."

Soon, both Lulu and Chopper arrived at the harbor. There were many ships and many of them had boxes, cargo, and other trading itemit with other yordles being carried on. Chopper looked around in amazement.

" Okay, this is our last stop," Lulu said.

" Am I not staying here?" Chopper asked in confusion.

" You're not a yordle and you don't look like one so I doubt they'll let you stay there. Since you're a doctor, I thought you would like it more if you were at another place."

" What kind of other place?"

" This ship is on its way to Ionia. I know 3 doctors who live there. I believe you would fit in there more."

" How would I know where to find them?"

" Once you get there, ask someone to find a boy name Kennen. When you meet him, tell him you know me. He will guide you from there."

" I see," responded Chopper," but this is a trading ship. How will I get on?"

" I will turn you into a little squill and I need to to hurry and climb in. My magic will only last for a few hours, enough time for you to get to Ionia and get into the city."

Chopper nodded as Lulu shouted out a spell. " ADORIBUS!"

In an instant, Chopper once again turned into a little two-tailed animal. He quickly climbed on the ship heading towards Ionia. As he looked back, he saw Lulu waving before turning around. A loud honk could be heard as the ship started moving. Chopper was on his way to Ionia in hopes of finding the rest of his nakama.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry again if it was too short. I do this on my phone and let me tell you fukin apple literally replaces every fukin word with random shit and it pisses me off. And if the first one was short, I was eating and I didn't have much ideas coming for me at the time. I'll try to revise it as soon as I stop being lazy. Teemo will be coming soon so stay tuned. XD**


End file.
